clubpenguinbanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!1111111!1111ONEONEONE
Mina is a very nice penguin, and the wife of Cranberry. She is an EPF agent and also works for the Str00del Force. Background As a chick, Mina was very skilled. She had a crush on Cranberry. When she was older, she and Cranberry went on their first date. She bought her first igloo but sold it soon afterwards. She decided to move in next door to Cranberry. In early 2010, Cranberry and Mina got married, and Cranberry and Crumbs moved into her igloo. Modes Like Explorer, Mina has modes. Her modes are as follows: *Normal Mode: In this mode, Mina is a very nice penguin. She will help others. *Billy Mays Mode: Mina tries to sell products. Often, the product will either: a) spill on her clothes or b) explode. In other words, it doesn't go well. If the product does either, Mina will use Oxi-Clean and Kaboom to clean up the mess. *Detective Mode: Mina will try to solve a case that is unnecessary. She often won't realize it. When she does realize it, Mina will snap out of this mode. *Phreaker Mode: Exactly like Explorer, but nuttier. Mina will develop rabies, start drooling and go crazy. She will snap out of this mode in 16 seconds. *Chef Mode: Exactly like Explorer. Trivia *She has a blue puffle named Jen. *She has a part-time job at McDoodles. *She is good friends with The Kernel. Category:Agents Category:Penguins Crumbs is a Mwa Mwa Penguin who loves cake and soda. He lives in a deluxe igloo with Cranberry and Mina. History Crumbs is a Mwa Mwa Penguin. As a chick, he was the most famous prankster in his neighborhood. But, at 10 years old, he was losing his touch and being bullied. He was so depressed, he couldn't find any happiness. Then, he decided to turn to Mwa Mwaism. He put on a diaper, a blue mask, and a blue cape. He decided to wear these items forevermore. When he was an adult, he was still a Mwa Mwa. One day, he was adopted by a penguin named Cranberry. They both became best friends forever. Trivia *Unlike most Mwa Mwas, he understands the meaning of life and often sees the good in life. *He drinks soda. Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Mwa Mwa Penguins Category:Subjects needing images Cranberry is a weird penguin. He wears underwear, a shirt, and a cape. His best friend is a Mwa Mwa Penguin named Crumbs. Background When he was a chick, Cranberry always dreamed of being a superhero. One day, in an attempt to fly, he jumped off a building. His parents were very worried. At that moment, Safety the Penguin came and caught him. Everyone was very happy. As a reward for being saved, Cranberry's parents gave him new underwear, a black mask, and a black cape. He still wears those items to this very day. When he was older, he got lonely. He wanted a best friend. So he adopted a Mwa Mwa Penguin named Crumbs. They both love comics and soda. In early 2010, Cranberry and his girlfriend Mina got married. His grandpa Grandberry, Crumbs (who ate a whole batch of cupcakes), and Bugzy, who was the minster, were there. After the wedding, Cranberry and Crumbs moved into Mina's igloo. Trivia *He lives in an igloo with Mina and Crumbs. *He loves fudge. *He is a parody of Fanboy from Fanboy and Chum Chum. Category:Penguins Category:Parodies "Welcome to the sun-drenched tropical paradise of Isle Delfino! We're so pleased to welcome you to our elegant home! Come enjoy a natural heaven to which we've added the world's finest resort facilities, a spectacular carnival, and succulent fish! This awaits you on Isle Delfino! Come relax and let us refresh your spirit.” —Tourbob Isle Delfino (Dolphin Island in the Latelish) is a tropical paradise vacation resort inhabited by Penguins, Puffles, Mwa Mwa Penguins, and Walrus. Alongside the small Peiner Island, it resembles a dolphin, as indicated by its name, which means "dolphin" in Latelish, and is a direct reference to the GameSphere's preproduction codename, Project Dolphin. History Operation: Sunshine Smuggler One, Rookie, and Christina took a trip to the island. However, the isle had been vandalized by a mysterious criminal, who the people thought was One. With the help of the Water Pack, One was forced to get rid of all the graffiti on the isle and clear his name by killing the doppelganger that has been causing trouble. The criminal turned out to be Count Lionel, who soon kidnapped Rookie, but after One defeated him, life on the isle returned to normal and Christina and Rookie enjoyed the rest of their stay on the island. Economy Like Latel, Isle Delfino uses Coins as currency. However, Isle Delfino also uses Blue and Red Coins as well. Locations *Delfino Airport – The airstrip. *Wara Wara Plaza– A large plaza, and location of Operation Sunshine. *Hillclimb Hills – A lakeside tribe with a giant windmill. *Harborfront Harbor – A busy fishing port located on the outskirts of the isle. *Soft Serve – A sandy and sunny beach and its surrounding coral reef. *Peiner Park – The amusement park on the island where many Stus live. *Island Beach – An extravagant beach with a hotel on it. *Bee Bay – A peaceful and serene bay where Bees live. *Infernites Center – A high tribe populated exclusively by Infernites. *Spartan Mountain – An active volcano high above Wara Wara Plaza. Category:Islands Category:Duck Island Stoneheart Island is a small micronation that resides right below Amataria. Unlike Amataria itself, Stoneheart Island has cool summers and very cold winters, even though little to no blizzards occur. It is claimed as one of the only micronations in Antarctica. It has a burgeoning population of Phoenixes. Population As a micronation, it is expected to not see many citizens on the island. However, the Phoenix population has started to increase, due to a large nest of phoenix eggs laying at the lowest part of a tunneling cave. Resources * Stone * Wood * Water * Food ** Seafood *** Fluffy Fish *** Salmon *** Crabs *** Sharks *** Minnow *** Catfish ** Fruit *** Bad Apples *** Oranges *** Bananas *** Grapes *** Dragon Fruits *** Cherries *** Pommegrants *** Pineapples *** Pheonix Berries *** Mangoes ** Vegetables *** Cucumbers ***Mushrooms *** Corn *** Carrots *** Leeks *** Celery *** Pumpkins * Snownite Idiot Land is an underground subterranean nation. It is mainly the home of Mwa Mwa Penguins, Bean Humans and other idiots.